10 Sens
by Yumi Take
Summary: Deux ennemis, 5 sens chacun pour décrire leur relation. La haine de l'un face à la folie de l'autre.
1. Toucher

**10 Sens**

Rating : T (pour violence dans les propos (beaucoup de haine, de coups...) et pour le yaoi dans les sens d'Izaya)

Pairing : Aucun dans les sens de Shizuo, Shizaya dans les sens d'Izaya

Dislamer : Rien ni personne ne m'appartient, pas même les victimes matérielles de Shizuo

Note : Ceci, cette chose que vous allez lire, ce recueil, est divisé en deux parties : Les sens de Shizuo et les sens d'Izaya. Dans la première partie (celle de Shizuo), je tenterai de respecter au mieux le contexte de base, avec toute la haine qui va avec. Dans les sens d'Izaya, je vais me laisser porter par mon yaoisme, tout en faisant au mieux pour rester IC. Bref, non yaoistes, vous pouvez toujours lire les sens de Shizu-chan. Yaoistes, attendez un peu, la suite arrive. ^^

* * *

**Toucher**

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce foutu asticot revienne à chaque fois à Ikebukuro ? Shizuo se doutait bien que ce n'était pas uniquement pour l'emmerder, mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire plus précisément de quoi il s'agissait. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il n'avait ni poubelles, ni panneaux sous la main et qu'il allait devoir se battre avec ses poings.

Il détestait ça. Sentir la chaleur, la peau, parfois les os qui se brisaient sous ses coups… Cela lui rappelait trop qu'Izaya était aussi humain que lui – du moins physiquement. Et il détestait ça. Se dire que la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde pouvait ressentir, que sa famille serait sans doute triste à sa mort, qu'il serait peut-être la cause de cette mort…

C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il préférait balancer des objets sur l'informateur, plutôt que le frapper. Il n'aimait pas se dire que tuer Izaya l'empêcherait surement de dormir pendant quelques jours.

Parce qu'il le haïssait, tout simplement.


	2. Vue

Note : Je sais, Izaya est japonais, son visage ne peut pas être aussi blanc que je le dis. Mais j'avais besoin d'un contraste. Bref. Hors sujet : vous saviez que "Izaya" vient de l'hébreux "Isaiah", qui signifie "celui qui regarde la foule" ? C'est pour cette raison qu'il dit que son prénom lui va bien (épisode 17, parlant à Namie).

* * *

**Vue**

La vue de cet asticot l'avait toujours horripilé. Toujours. Ce sourire suffisant, ces yeux couleur sang le regardant de haut, ces cheveux noirs contrastants avec une peau si blanche qu'on eut pu croire qu'elle appartenait à un cadavre, tout en lui rappelait la mort. Shizuo n'avait rien contre les morts, mais il préférait qu'on les laisse où ils étaient. Pourtant, Izaya semblait presque s'amuser de son apparence. Si le blond avait vraiment voulu être honnête, il aurait pu reconnaître que l'informateur était, malgré tout, assez séduisant, avec sa peau blanche comme du lait, rappelant quelque figure de la noblesse Européenne d'antan. Mais Shizuo ne voulait pas être honnête.

Il le haïssait, c'était tout.


	3. Ouïe

Note : Hahaha... Non, je n'ai pas brisé ma promesse. Le sous-entendu n'en est pas un, puisqu'il est inspiré directement par le Talk CD (dans lequel Izaya dit que Shizu-chan est le jouet qu'il a le plus envie de briser, et en même temps celui avec lequel il a envie de jouer le plus longtemps (par jouets, comprendre humains... ^^")).

* * *

**Ouïe**

- Shizu-chan, je comprends que tu m'aimes, mais tu devrais arrêter de me poursuivre comme ça. C'est assez embarrassant, tu sais ?

Shizuo détestait cette voix moqueuse, ce ton supérieur que prenait Izaya pour lui parler – non, pour parler à tout le monde, en fait. Quelques petits mots dits avec ce qui aurait pu sembler être de l'innocence. Mais le blond avait appris à décoder le sens véritable des paroles de son ennemi, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne restait plus aucune once d'innocence dans l'âme de l'informateur. Uniquement de la folie. Et il pouvait ressentir cette folie, rien qu'en écoutant ces mots. Ces mots qui disaient combien il le haïssait, combien il l'enviait, combien, ô combien il souhaitait le voir mort. Combien il souhaitait être responsable de ce décès. Et combien il souhaitait, paradoxalement, que Shizuo continue à vivre, histoire de lui éviter de s'ennuyer.

Le blond pouvait entendre tout ça, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à la dernière demande. La seule qui remettait en cause leur lien de haine. La seule aussi qui lui permettait de perdurer.

Parce que, une fois morts, ils ne pourraient plus se haïr, n'est-ce pas ?


	4. Odorat

Note : Ben... Grosse référence à l'épisode 7... Hors sujet : j'ai remarqué que mon oreiller avait une odeur de bretzel... C'est normal vous pensez ?

* * *

**Odorat**

La ville puait. Elle avait l'odeur d'Izaya. Du moins, c'était l'avis de Shizuo. Après toutes ces années, il était sans doute le plus qualifié pour décrire l'odeur de l'informateur, pourtant, il ne s'y essayait jamais. Il savait simplement que cette odeur ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et qu'elle se répandait à travers la ville à chaque fois que le brun venait à Ikebukuro. S'il avait vraiment fallu décrire ce parfum, le blond aurait sans doute opté pour la folie. Car oui, la folie avait une odeur. Une odeur qui vous prenait à la gorge, vous privait d'air, vous donnait envie de tuer, ou simplement de détruire. La folie est contagieuse, après tout. Et c'était ce parfum malsain qui guidait Shizuo à travers la ville pour déloger l'informateur. Cette ville qui devenait folle à son tour, à chaque visite d'Izaya. Le blond ne supportait pas qu'Ikebukuro devienne aussi malsain. Il ne supportait pas de vivre dans un environnement ressemblant de près ou de loin à Izaya.

Voilà pourquoi il haïssait cette odeur.


	5. Goût

Note : J'ai galéré pour celui-là... Comment décrire une relation haineuse à partir du sens du goût, sans verser dans le yaoi ? Ce qui explique pourquoi il est assez court. Le sens suivant appartiendra à Izaya. Enfin, je pourrai me défaire de cette contrainte ! Mais c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas aimé écrire les sens de Shizuo. Bref, je vous laisse et me mets au boulot. ^^

* * *

**Goût**

Shizuo sentait le goût du fer dans sa bouche, résultat de la course effrénée pour rattraper ce foutu asticot. Il courait vite et, si le blond avait l'habitude de le poursuivre, il n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à ce goût amer. Le sang battait la mesure à ses tempes, métronome guidant ses pas à travers la ville, tandis que sa gorge semblait à présent rouiller, tant l'amer était fort.

- IZAYAAA !

Il hurlait pour tenter d'oublier ce goût, plus que par simple colère. Cela fonctionnait quelques secondes, puis le fer retrouvait sa place préférée. Et ce fer lui faisait toujours penser à du sang.

Et il haïssait le sang parce qu'il lui rappelait toujours les yeux de l'informateur.


	6. Touch

Note : Et voilà, le sens d'Izaya sont arrivés ! Sachez que j'ai bravé la maladie pour finir le gout, alors respect. *BAM* Bref, les titres sont en phonétique russe avec, entre parenthèses, la version alphabet cyrillique.

* * *

**Touch (ТУШЕ)**

Izaya évita agilement une poubelle volante et lança :

- Shizu-chan devrait apprendre à viser, il risque de blesser quelqu'un, autrement !

Un rugissement lui répondit.

A vrai dire, le brun n'avait pas toujours eu cette surprenante souplesse qui lui permettait d'éviter la plupart des projectiles avec lesquels son ennemi tentait de mettre un terme à son existence. Il avait d'ailleurs failli mourir de nombreuses fois, suite à différentes rencontres plus ou moins violentes avec des objets contendants. Mais il avait fini par prendre l'habitude, si bien que la violence de Shizuo n'était plus un problème pour lui.

Il avait même trouvé un moyen de la rendre agréable…


	7. Otkryt

Note : Je sais pas quoi dire, alors je vais répondre aux reviewers anonymes.

_Lily :_ Mes textes ne sont pas si super que ça ! Mais bon, comme c'est sur notre Shizu-chan, ça ne peut pas être nul non plus. ;) Et c'est bien connu, Shizuo est d'une mauvaise foi incroyable ! XD  
_Une :_ Heureuse de t'avoir fait partager mon point de vue dans ce cas. ^^ (Soit dit en passant, ton pseudo est très intéressant...)  
_Elwin :_ La suite est là, comme tu peux le voir. Quant au concept, c'est simplement un des thèmes les plus courants... ^^"

* * *

**Otkrytʹ (Открыть)**

Le visage de Shizu-chan était toujours différent. En fait, c'était comme s'il possédait plusieurs visages. Autant d'expressions qu'il possédait d'émotions.

Mignon quand il dormait, amusant – d'après Izaya, évidemment – quand il était en colère, tout simplement adorable quand il était gêné, chacune de ses expressions plaisait au brun – qui ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Mais uniquement son visage. Son âme était bien trop animale pour que l'informateur y trouve un quelconque charme.

Mais il profitait quand même de la vue magnifique que lui offrait le blond au sortir de la douche, les hanches recouvertes d'une simple serviette de tissu blanc qui, loin de cacher grand-chose, ne faisait qu'ajouter à cette scène un parfum agréable d'interdit…


	8. Sluh

Note : Que dire, mis à part que c'est le texte que j'aime le moins ?

* * *

**Sluh (СЛУХ)**

Izaya avait souvent remarqué que, malgré la vue imprenable que lui offrait son appartement, il ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Or, l'ouïe était un sens indispensable à son métier d'informateur. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il préférait se rendre lui-même à Ikebukuro. "On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même" comme dit l'adage.

L'autre partie de ses motifs était plus floue. Après tout, il n'entendait rien non plus depuis l'appartement de Shizu-chan. Et quand bien même il aurait entendu, il n'aurait sans doute pas compris le sens des mots, trop perdu dans les limbes du plaisir pour y prêter attention.


	9. Zapah

Note : Ne cherchez pas, pour le savon à la lavande, c'est juste un de mes - nombreux - délires... ^^"

* * *

**Zapah (запах)**

Sauvage, musquée, des cigarettes et… Du savon à la lavande.

Voilà comment Izaya avait fini par décrire l'odeur de Shizu-chan, après mûre réflexion. Bien sûr, ce parfum n'était pas fixe. L'odeur du sang ou de la sueur venait parfois corser le tableau. Mais dans l'ensemble, le parfum restait le même.

Le brun trouvait que le sang donnait à cette fragrance quelque chose d'indescriptible. Peut-être parce que cette odeur ferreuse accentuait le côté sauvage du blond.

C'est pourquoi l'informateur prenait un malin plaisir à mordre son ennemi jusqu'au sang, quand il en avait l'occasion…


	10. Vkus

Note : Voilà, c'est fini. Je me suis bien amusée en écrivant et j'espère que vous avez apprécié mes textes. ^^ Et maintenant, je vais me chercher un nouveau paquet de mouchoirs... J'aime pas être malade... =.=

* * *

**Vkus (вкус)**

L'autre raison pour laquelle Izaya mordait souvent la peau de Shizu-chan était qu'il aimait le gout du sang. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Uniquement celui du blond. Peut-être était-ce de l'autosuggestion, mais l'informateur trouvait que son gout était différent des autres – car oui, il avait vérifié… Plus sauvage. Animal. Tellement proche du monstre qu'était Shizuo. Ce monstre qu'il haïssait tellement qu'il voulait le tuer. Ce monstre qui était devenu sa drogue.

Mais le blond ne devait jamais l'apprendre.


End file.
